Mon Amour Sombre
by TitanicLove
Summary: A gothic romance with a twist. Amelia and Matilda are sisters who live in a far off mansion in the English countryside. Amelia has to marry to keep suspicions down and a secret hidden. She chooses Lawrence Veigh. On paper, he is the perfect choice but will the plan work or will their world come crashing down? Set in the 19th century.


The carriage rattled and jerked with every imperfection of the road as she looked out of the window over the countryside. They were on the way back to Rushcot Hall. Lawrence shifted uneasily in the confined space. Her sister was glaring at her husband with narrowed eyes whilst he obviously felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze. He seemed unsure of where to look as his eyes were restlessly flicking backwards and forwards and his tanned fingers drummed on a trousered leg. "Matilda, dear, why don't you rest?" She called softly trying to ease the taught tension in the room. Their sapphire eyes locked and her gaze softened a little before she spoke. "It's quite alright Amelia. I simply cannot wait until we are back home and safe. So much so that I wouldn't be able to even sleep a wink. What about you Lawrence?" She turned to Amelia's husband with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Lawrence cleared his throat after being caught off guard by his sister-in-laws sickly sweet tone. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth to speak but no sound made an effort to escape. He tensed as his thick eyebrows knitted at his nose. Amelia smirked at Matilda's teasing and announced with relief that the trio were home.

The anticipation between the two sisters was high as the horse driver clicked the door open. The smartly dressed man held out a hand to Amelia. She took it and stepped into the frozen autumn sun and gave a sigh of relief as her black boots crunched on the gravel path. Matilda followed in much the same fashion, smoothing out her dark green dress with gloves hands. Lawrence was a different matter. His stiff limbs cracked upon standing up as he stumbled out of the carriage. He through up his hands as to cover his eyes as the sun was too bright after being in the gloomy carriage all day. Matilda and Amelia both rolled their eyes at him, impatient to go inside. "Whenever you're ready, Lawrence" said Amelia sarcastically as she tapped her foot on the ground. Lawrence gave her look of horror, shocked that she would use that tone with him but quickly covered it up when he saw Matilda smirk out of the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat again, a disgusting tendency of his in Amelia's opinion, and finally looked up to lay eyes on his new home. "Goodness" he said with surprise. He was a man of not very many words so he didn't say anything else. Instead he craned his neck up to keep looking at his new home. The beautiful dark wood stood out against the sky as small details stuck out and highlights of blue and gold caught his eye. The latticed windows stood out as each line and edge swirled on drawing you in deeper. The house was truly beautiful. The two sisters walked up the stone steps together towards the large double doors. As they approached the footmen heaved the doors open without the slightest squeak. The siblings walked into their home with their skirts swishing around their feet and Lawrence stumbling after them still in awe with his neck craned upwards. Once inside Amelia called for Mr Hopkinson, her melodious voice echoing off the polished walls. A tall man, certainly taller than 6ft, came down the intricate staircase beaming full of merriment. He was wearing a typical butlers garb with a sapphire satin waistcoat, a midnight blue dicky bow, a deep, black overcoat and gleaming, polished shoes. He hurried down the steps in a very unrefined manner before scooping both sisters in a smothering hug which the two affectionately returned. He pulled back with the joy evident on his young dark features as he breathlessly greeted his employers like his best friends. "Amélie! Tilde! It's so good to see you both! I have been so lonely without you two." Matilda laughed at Hopkinson's animated features. 

"We missed you too my dear Hopps, didn't we Amélie?" 

"Missed you more than anything, Hopps." Amelia added with a smile. Hopps looked at the two with obvious delight before his eyes settled on someone behind Amelia's shoulder. Lawrence. His posture stiffened as he went back to being formal in an instant. Seeing his distraction Matilda turned around and said "Welcome to Rushcot Hall, Lawrence. I think you will like it very much." She turned around and briefly caught Amelia's eye and they both smirked. 

**Authors Note: I'm kinda bad at these at it is a bit short but tell me what you guys think and if I should continue this story.**


End file.
